


Lightning and Ice

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Demons, Fallen Angels, Lemon, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: The problem with pretty pray is, that most of the pretty pray could be another predator...Chapter one is the censored version, chapter two the uncensored ;)Coldflashweek Day 6: Horror Au





	1. Chapter 1

[Check it out on tumblr <3](https://thefancydragonqueen.tumblr.com/post/187976421603/horror-au-day-6-of-the-coldflashweek-d-the)


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
